The ubiquitous nature of networks for computing and cellular communications has drawn millions of customers to utilize a variety of continually evolving technologies. While this is generally a benefit to both providers and users alike, in many cases the bandwidth available at any point in time to deliver services to customers fluctuates such that delivery can be impeded. This can have a negative effect on customer experience where customers will leave for a competitor network. Accordingly, providers can expend an enormous amount of resources (in money and personnel) trying to predict swings in the network load in order to maintain a satisfied customer experience.
With the rapid expansion in cellular users and the capability to reach IP services via cellular networks, large wireless companies provide one way in which to even the network load by offering customers free call minutes (e.g., nights and weekends) in an effort to offer unique services to customers. However, directing customers to different times of the day can also have network advantages. At certain times of the day, the network will have increased traffic volumes due to normal use by customers (e.g., during normal work hours). As a result, the network resources have to keep up with traffic capacity. With that, companies are constantly trying to come up with new and inventive ways of maximizing network resources. However, this usually results in large expenditures on the latest upgrades to switches, bandwidth, etc. These costly reactive solutions can account for a large portion of a wireless provider's operating budget.